My Hero
by dreamninja
Summary: I couldn't think of a summary basically 6 princesses who need a hero and six organization members


_I don't own anyone in this story_

Day 1: The six girls sat in their cell trying to find a way out. They don't know how they had gotten there or where they were. Not to long ago they were all having a sleepover at Cinderella's castle. A hooded man appeared and threw them all into a dark portal. That was the last thing they remembered before waking up in this cell. Merida(the princess from brave) was trying to be strong and keep a level head even though she was actually just as scared as the other girls. All of the sudden she heard the sound of footsteps gradually getting closer. Then they saw the man the footsteps belonged to, he was in all black with a hood concealing his face. Snow White in an effort to break the silence asked the man who he was. After a few more minutes of silence she decided to ask where they were since he clearly wasn't answering her first question. He then replied "all in good time princess" then walked away. The eerie silence from before had once again returned as the girls asked themselves all these questions**.**_**Where are we? How are we gonna get out of here? Who was that man? **_**What does **_**he want with them?**_All of the sudden Alice noticed in the cell there was a window just big enough to slip through. The only problem was it was to high for them to reach. Then Cinderella suggested they boost alice up since she was the smallest of them and could see what was on the other side of the window. Sadly it wasn't a window to the outside world like they had hoped it was a hallway was crawling with nobodies. Alice was looking at all of them in shock. All of the sudden the girls once again heard footsteps and pulled Alice away from the window and back to the ground. No sooner had they done that a white nobody appeared carrying a tray of bread and a pitcher of tray also had a note that said "tomorrow brings answers". Sleeping Beauty being the spoiled princess she is complaining about only getting bread and water and not her usual fancy food. They decided to not try to escape tonight since they would have no idea where to go. They were all exhausted so they decided go to sleep. There were only small cots in the room so once again Sleeping Beauty complained about not being in her normal comfortable bed.

Day 2: Belle woke up the next morning ready to get the answers to all her questions she had spent all night thinking about what she was gonna long after two large men in hooded black cloaks grab a key from a hook on the he unlocked the cell he said "if any of you try to escape or try anything funny I will hurt you". If the girls had any plans of escaping they were stopped by the coldness in his voice. While they were being escorted down the hall all the girls were looking for a way to escape except Sleeping Beauty who was complaining once again. Merida heard this and was getting annoyed. Sleeping Beauty was a wonderful person who cared deeply about her friends but sometimes she really got on Merida's nerves. They then arrived in front of these doors that opened to reveal a big white room where many people sat in these thrones. All of the people were dressed the same in all black and hoods covering their faces. The one who appeared to be the leader told the two nobodies who escorted the girls they could leave. He waited till they left then turned his attention back to the girls."Hello ladies I am Xemnas the leader of organization 13. You will be staying with us for awhile so I will assign an organization member to watch each one of you if you have any questions ask them also if…." "Wait we don't need a babysitter we are 19 years old." Merida said. "Silence dumb girl do not disrespect the superior!" Xemnas chuckled "Calm yourself Saix she doesn't know who she is speaking with and she will learn respect, you shall be the one to teach please take her to where she will be staying while I decide where to put the other girls." "Of course sir" Saix said as he grabbed Merida's arm and roughly pulled her out of the room. "Now for the rest of you" Xemnas said turning his attention to them. "Belle step forward you will go with number two who can tell you his real name if he pleases. Alice step forward you will go with number ten. Sleeping Beauty you will go with number three. Cinderella you will go with number four. And finally Snow White you will go with number eleven. Now you are all dismissed" Xemnas said

Merida

"Get your hands off of me!" Merida yelled as she pushed the man away from her. "Silence we will talk about this when we get to somewhere more private". Saix said grabbing her arm once again knowing it pissed her off but this time she didn't do anything besides turn and glare at him. Once they were inside of her room she tried to push him roughly against the wall. Much to her surprise he reversed it and threw her against the wall. He then grabbed her throat got real close to her face then whispered in her ear "stay here" he released his grip and left the room locking the door behind him.

Belle

Her companion who Xemnas referred to as number two had instructed her not to talk until after they got into her room. Right after number two closed the door to the room he said was hers she attacked him with questions". _**Where am I? What do you want with me? What is your real name?Why do you always wear a hood to cover your face?**_ "Whoa whoa slow down with all the questions angel" number two said. My name is Xigbar but everyone here calls me the free shooter im not exactly sure what Xemnas wants with you. You are in a place called castle oblivion. I wear this hood because everyone in organization 13 does so people won't know who we truly are. _**What is organization 13? **_A group of nobodies who have special gifts that make them different from other nobodies. _**Why do they call you the freeshooter?**_ Honestly im not sure we all have a nickname that Xemnas gave us. It is probably because of my twin arrowguns and because I control the sniper nobodies. I also can manipulate space. _**Will you show me your face?**_ Not now but I will later on when I feel that I can trust you.

Alice

When they first got in the room he said "I know you have questions the only way i will tell you is if you beat me at cards". "Fine but I haven't ever gambled" she said. He smirked this game is gonna be easier than he thought he wouldn't even have to cheat or count cards. . After an hour she had already lost he was surprised she lasted that long against him the gambler of fate. She sat across the tabled from him and pouted she looked like a little kid and he couldn't help but smile. When she saw that he was looking at her and smiling she said"stop your bragging I want a rematch and if I win you will take off your hood and if you win you can pick what I have to do".

Sleeping Beauty

"Hello my name is Xaldin but most people call me the whirlwind lancer. If you try to escape I will not hesitate t hurt you is that clear". "Yes sir" Sleeping Beauty said with fear in her eyes. "Good then we should get along fine now I have to go talk to Xemnas feel free to help yourself to anything in this room."

Cinderella

She was escorted by her hooded figure to a lab which connected to a was really excited it had a lab because even though most people wouldn't suspect it Cinderella loved working in her lab in her castle its what she did most of the time. The hooded figure saw her looking at the lab and said "Do you like the lab" She nodded her head and explained her lab at home to him, her research, and the experiments. He listened he talked about his own findings and also tells her his name is Vexen and about how he can control ice. He also too of his head to reveal his blond hair and large bright green spent most of the night comparing their experiments and talking about their theories.

Snow White

The man lead her to a beautiful garden and forest in which he said she would be living. Much to his surprise she seemed happy to be living out by the flowers. The flowers also didn't move away when she touched them which surprised him since he was the only person who they ever let touch smiled and interrupted here though showing her where she would be sleeping where he would be sleeping if she needed him for any also told her to not think about running away because there was a invisible barrier around the castle and that if she tried to hide in the forest he would find her since he could control the plants. He also told her that his name was said she was free to do whatever she wants as long as she stays in the garden warning her that he would know if she left.

_Later that night…_…

Merida

"I dont think so there is no way im sleeping in the same bed as you I though we had seperate rooms! I would rather sleep on the floor." yelled Merida "Fine then sleep on the floor see if I care". Saix yelled back .Its not like he wanted to share a room with her but he had to follow the superiors orders. She wasn't about to give him what he wants she was as stubborn as an for her he was just as stubborn. So that night she ended up sleeping on the floor.

Belle

She had been asking Xigbar questions all day but to her surprise he was patiently answering he finally said sheesh angel do you ever stop asking questions aren't you tired yet? She smiled and then said "fine i just have one more questions before I go to bed". _**Where are you sleeping?**_ At this question he looked away embarrassed "well um….Xemnas gave me order to let you stay in my room with me" he said looking away awkwardly. "but um I can sleep on the floor". "No thats ok this is your bed I will sleep on the floor."she said. "No I will not make you do that".Xigbar insisted. "Well the bed is a king maybe we could both sleep on the bed". Belle said awkwardly. "Um..ok if thats ok with you." Xigbar said.

Alice

Luxord had given Alice her rematch and she did way better than last time and even almost beat him once until he cheated. "You cheater I saw you pull the ace out of your sleeve." Alice said. Fine one more game to decide who gets to sleep on the bed, since I know you are staying here I saw your number on the door and i'm not exactly stupid. He smirked at this "deal" he once again lost and had to sleep on the floor. However watching her sleep Luxord felt bad for making her sleep on the floor so he picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed and covered her up as he laid at the other end of the bed laying on top of the covers.

Sleeping Beauty

Xaldin had not come back in her room the rest of the day so she decided not to wait for him instead she went to bed. About ten minutes had passed and she felt lonely in the big cold bed by herself. Then she felt a body who climbed in the bed next to her trying to be careful not to wake her since he thought she was asleep. She wanted to say something but the warmth he created next to her made her feel warm inside and no longer lonely.

Cinderella

She was working on an experiment when she noticed she was missing something"Hey Vexen do you have any frogs breath. Vexen,Vexen." she looked over and he was asleep so she decided she should probably go to sleep too she would ask him about the frogs breath in the morning.

Snow White

She had spent all day exploring the garden and looking at all the different types of last thing she remembered before she fell asleep she was laying down in a patch of white roses looking up at the sky. When she woke up she felt someone carrying her she would have protested but she was exhausted she just snuggled into his chest. He smelled like some of the flowers she had smelt in the garden he laid her down on a soft bed of flowers she pretended to be asleep as he kissed her on the forehead and said "goodnight my flower."

Day 3:

Merida

When she woke up her back and neck she heard a voice which made her frown. "Did you sleep well on the floor my pet ." Saix said as he grabed her chin and tilted it to make her look at hearing his nickname for her she frowned and jerked her head away"dont call me your pet." He smiled as he saw the anger in her eyes he loved making her angry. Come on I have to take you to the lounge" he said growing serious once again.

Belle

Belle woke up to find a note next to her on the said "_Sorry im not there im on a mission donot leave I will know, also someone will arrive in a few hours to take you to the lounge dont try anything crazy see you later Angel I will tell you about the mission when I get back.-Xigbar"_

Alice

She woke up on a comfortable bed instead of the hard floor that she fell asleep on. She looked over and saw the hooded figure laying next to her she decided now was a chance to see what he looked like. She tried to be as still and quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake reached her hand and grabbed his hood but before she could remove it his hand shot up and grabbed hers. She let out a little squeak in surprise. " No,no you haven't beat me at poker game yet love so you would be breaking the deal. Also when I get back you owe me a foot massage since you lost to me yesterday".She got a sour look on her face as she imagined massaging his she got a wonderful idea.

Sleeping Beauty

She woke up alarmed as she felt a strong set of arms holding her tightly. She felt so warm just laying there with his arms around her he also wasn't wearing a shirt and she saw his toned body and wonderful abs she could also see his face and his black hair .Then she was startled when she heard his voice "Like what you see princess." she blushed knowing she had been caught staring.

Cinderella

When she woke up she went into the lab to find Vexen still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful she hated to wake him but she knew she probably should. she gently nudged him awake. "Goodmorning sleepyhead" Cinderella said smiling down at Vexen who was still half asleep."Five more minutes" he replied groggily which made her laugh since he sounded like a little kid.

Snow White

She woke up to find some beautiful flowers placed in hair. She smiled she hadn't slept that good in a long time she loved sleeping outside. Marluxia suddenly appeared as if he sensed that she was awake. "Goodmorning my flower I hope you slept well. Come on I have to take you inside to the lounge since I have a mission today." Marluxia said.

All Princesses

Since the guys had to go on a mission today the girls were all brought into a big room. They all told their stories about what happened yesterday and what they knew about the guys. It seemed like Belle was told the most out of all of old them about the organization, where they were, and all their other questions. The only question she couldn't answer was what the organization wanted with only thing Alice had found out was that number ten was a man who liked to gamble she didn't even know his real Beauty had talked about how much of a jerk Xaldin had been to her and that he wasn't with her most of White had described the beautiful garden and how she slept on a comfortable bed of talked about how she had slept on the floor because she told Saix she would rather sleep there then with him in the bed. Cinderella was the only princess who seemed to be truly happy she talked about the lab and Vexen the member she was staying had a certain sparkle in her eyes when she talked about Vexen. A few hours had passed with them just talking as if nothing was wrong then the guys got girls said their goodbyes and went their separate they separated Alice got Cinderella to give her the item she needed for later.

Snow White

While Snow White was asleep that night he decided to go see Vexen and tell him about Snow White and how the flowers treated her nicely and let her touch them. Vexen came to the conclusion that she might have powers that haven't been activated yet, and that the only way to prove this would be to bring her in and let him run a few tests. Later that night there was a severe thunderstorm so Vexen had to go back and make a house from flowers for him and Snow White to keep them dry

Belle

When he got back Xigbar had told her about his mission just like he had promised. Then he said he trusted her enough to show his face making her promise not to scream. She said she would never be feared by whatever was wrong with him it seemed like he forgot one of her best friends was the pulled down his hood to reveal his face which had a scar on it. He was also missing one of his eyes that had an eye patch over it The other eye was a beautiful golden color. "May I touch your scar" she asked seeming intrigued. He nodded his head this is not the reaction he had expected he thought she would look at him in disgust and horror at the sight of his messed up gently traced his scar with one of her fingers. He also had his hair up in a long ponytail."Your hair is almost as long as mine" she laughed trying to make the conversation less awkward He was about to say something back until he let out a long yawn. This made them both decide it was time to go to bed. Before she fell asleep she heard the thunder and knew that her friend Merida was probably scared she just hoped she was alright.

Merida

She was determined to once again sleep on the floor and not give into Saix but it was hard since there was a thunderstorm that night and she is afraid of thunder. A loud boom of thunder shook the whole room Before Merida even realized what she was doing she was up on the bed clutching Saix like her life depended on it. He smirked then said "what's the matter my pet afraid of a little thunder."She just looked up and glared at him until another loud boom shook the room once again. she buried her face in Saix's cloak as he hugged her close trying to comfort her not really sure of what else to do. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her then he realized she was asleep not wanting to wake her he left her laying on his chest and fell asleep.

Alice

"Ugh your back I thought I had gotten rid of you" she said jokingly. "Sorry love its not that easy to get rid of me i'm like a pest I keep coming back." he said smiling. And don think I have forgotten about the foot massage you owe me. She faked a sour face hiding the smirk on her she massaged his feet and after that she said here was one more thing she had to do as she took out the dark blue nail polish and proceeded to paint his toenails. When she finally said he was done he looked down at his toenails and his smirk turned into a frown as he looked at his dark blue toenails."what did you do to my toes i'm a guy my toes arent supposed to look like you take your hood of and tell me your name I will take it off. My .name is leon and…" "stop right there I know your lying I see it in your eyes. _**What is your real name?" **_He sighed clearly he couldn't lie to her."My name is Luxord but most people call me the gambler of fate." "I will show you my face once you beat me at poker that was the deal."he replied with a she said satisfied with the answer I will remove the nail polish. "Can we play now" Alice asked Luxord once she finished he just laughed"Not tonight you need your sleep"he said. "But im not tir…" she was interrupted as she yawned. "Seems to me that youre tired we can play in the morning since I don't have a go to sleep love you need all your energy so you will be fully awake when I beat you tomorrow". he said before they both fell asleep.

Cinderella

"Vexen don't lie to me what's wrong with my friend" Cinderella said with a serious expression."Remember when I told you every person in this organization has special powers that make them different? Like me being able to control ice well from what Marluxia said I think she might have special powers to."Vexen said. "Can I help you with the tests tomorrow shes my friend and I want to help her." Cinderella begged. "Why of course" Vexen replied surprised she felt she had to ask that. "But for now you need your sleep."

Sleeping Beauty

She woke up screaming with tears in her eyes she had that dream again the one where she was in a white room with no windows or doors then a big black hole appeared and she fell into what seemed like a bottomless pit. Xaldin was right by her when she woke up probably because of her screaming. he had a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong princess did you have a bad dream." She nodded her head telling him what had happened still shaking from what had held her close to him. The warmth from his body comforted her as she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Day 4:

Snow White and Cinderella

Come on we have to go to Vexen to run some tests on you." "Why does he need to do some tests i'm not sick". Then he explained to her his suspicions. 'So you think I am like you and have special powers". She asked. He nodded his head "now come on we don't want to leave Vexen waiting." "Come on Vexen wake up they should be here soon"Cinderella said. "Fine i'm getting up" Vexen replied. As if on cue Marluxia and Snow White came through the door of the lab."Hey Snow" Cinderella said going to hug Snow White. "Hey Ella" Snow white said hugging Cinderella back. Vexen interrupted their little reunion saying we could start the tests now which made Cinderella smile and Snow White frown. Cinderella saw the nervousness on Snow White's face "its ok I will be there for you the whole time" Cinderella said trying to reassure her friend. Then Cinderella had an idea she pulled Vexen to the side and asked him if she could take the test to so her friend wouldnt be so were then strapped to a table and hooked up to all these machines. Cinderella grabbed Snow White's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze since Snow White now looked more nervous than was shocked when they got the results as he had expected Snow White had special powers she has yet to activate but what surprised him was that Cinderella also had hidden powers. He told Marluxia the news about Snow White and then he left. He had to find Xemnas right away and tell him about this.

Merida

She woke up laying on a warm pillow. Then her pillow started moving and she noticed she wasn't on a pillow at all but on Saix's chest. At this she nearly jumped out of the bed trying to get away but he still stayed fast asleep. Then she remembered the events of last night. She felt ashamed with herself for letting that prick see her so venerable. It just had to be thunder,she knew it sounded funny but ever since she was little she had been afraid of thunder and lightning. Since her cousin had been struck by lightning when she was six. She saw him laying on the bed the her eyes moved to his hood. Now was her chance she was about to take it off then she decided to make a run for the door instead. She was out the door and into the hallway. She didn't know where she was going but she saw her chance to escape and took it. She decided that she had to find a way outside then she would at least have a chance at escaping. Then she saw it a window that led to a garden with a forest behind it. She didn't even take the time to notice that she was on the second story till she jumped out the she hit the ground she heard a snap and then felt a lot of pain in her ankle. She knew it was broken but she wasn't gonna let that stop her she had come to far to quit now. She ran for the garden when she saw Snow White among the flowers. "Come on Snow we can escape come with me!" Merida yelled. Snow White's face turned to an alarmed look as she told Merida that Marluxia was around and that he could control the flowers."You have to get out of the garden now" Snow White said."Its too late" Snow White frowned as she her Marluxia's voice. Then Merida was grabbed by a huge vine. "Saix will not be happy when he hears about you getting free." Marluxia said "Let me go flower boy or I will kick your motherfuc…" Uh uh uh watch your language it looks like Saix still needs to teach you some manners" Marluxia said as her mouth was covered by a vine.A few moments later a figure in a black robe who she knew was Saix appeared she could tell by the way he was talking he was pissed."Thank you Marluxia im sorry she bothered you but I assure you she will be punished for all this and this will not happen again."When Saix tried to pick Merida up she jerked away insisting she could do it on her own even with her hurt ankle. He didnt even seem affected by this he set her on her feet roughly. "Fine see if I care come on we are taking you back to the room to teach you some respect. When they got in the room Saix bandaged up her ankle since it was very swollen. Much to her surprise he was very gentle as he fixed her ankle and even gave her a potion to drink so it would heal he carried her to bed much to her annoyance.

Belle

She once again found a note on the bed next to her and Xigbar was gone so she knew exactly where he was._Sorry Angel I have another mission today but I heard you like to read so I got you somebooks to keep you busy .They are in a box under the bed have fun and see you later-Xigbar_ She smiled thanking him fo_r lea_ving her with something to do especially books.

Alice

Wake up come on Luxord wake up"Alice said as she shook Luxord awake."I want my rematch" Alice said smiling at him. He got up making sure to keep his face hidden"alright i'm getting up don't you ever sleep late?" "nope" she replied with a smile on her face. Why are you so excited" he asked . "Thats for me to know and you to find out" she replied with an evil grin on her face. About 30 minutes later she was grinning once again at the sight of a shocked Luxord who couldn't believe he had been beat. He knew she had cheated and planed to figure out want to know how I won right?" Alice said bringing Luxord out of thought."It was simple last night when you were asleep I got a pack of cards from Xigbar that was identical to yours and have been using them it looks like the gambler of fate has lost his touch." How had he not realized that. He should have counted cards like he usually does but he was so sure he would win he decided to play fair now he was paying for it. "You know the deal take off your hood." Alice said smiling. "No fair you cheated!" Luxord said "You cheat every time we play besides all you said was I had to stop being a sore loser" Alice said then Alice lunged at him in an attempt to take his hood of but was stopped. "Fine ill take it off just calm down". He said as he took his hood off to reveal a blond man with blue eyes and a blond goatee. He was staring at her trying to see her reaction. "Wanna play again" she said with an evil smile.

Cinderella

Vexen had just gotten back from his meeting with Xemnas. Just as he expected Cinderella immediately started asking him questions. _**Does Snow have special powers like youand the other organization members or is she normal like me?**_ "Yes she does have special powers but so do you we just have to find out what they are. I have a theory that all of you have special powers that have yet to be activated. I assume this is what Xemnas wanted with all of you and that is why you are here so you couldn't ruin whatever he is planning. "Sadly you are correct and now that you know I will have to kill both of you" Xemnas said. " come on we have to run" Vexen said making a dark portal smiled he knew sooner or later Vexen would figure it out they didn't call him the chilly academic for would let them go for now since he still had the other five loyal members and five girls.

All princesses(except Cinderella)

They were once again in the lounge except Cinderella. 'Any idea where Ella is" Sleeping Beauty asked concerned. I had a dream last night where her and Vexen were talking to a man I couldn't see his face but I could sense that he was bad. He was talking to them but I couldn't hear what he was saying then her and Vexen went into a dark portal and thats the last I saw of them before I woke up. I know it sounds crazy but anything could happen" Belle said. Later when the guys get back I will ask Luxord if Vexen was with them on the mission" Alice added. "Here they come now I will see you guys later" Snow White said.

Merida

She didn't want Saix to come back because he said when he got back he would teach her some after she got in the room he pinned her against the wall."Listen here you little shit I warned you about escaping but you tried anyway now you will pay".Saix growled. She wasn't gonna let some guy push her around especially this jerk who thought he was superior to she did one of the only things she could pinned against the wall she kicked him in the groin with her good foot and he hit his knees in pain."You will pay for that my pet" he said before he blacked out in he woke up he found that his hands and feet were bound to the bed by some type of cloth. Then he saw Merida standing by the side of his bed."You are gonna pay for this you better let me go my pet" Saix demanded. Merida laughed "you're not exactly in a position to be making demands Saix."She moved closer then took of his hood she stepped for a minute to see what he looked had light blue hair and a scar in between his eyes in the shape of an x. Then Saix saw his escape the moon was out he grinned wickedly then asked do you know my nickname?" "No" she replied puzzled as to why he was asking her this. Allow me to explain my nickname is the luna diviner because I draw strength from the moonlight." he said before he broke out of his bonds and in one swift motion had her pinned against the wall holding her by her neck with one hand and pinning her hands above her head with the other careful not to hurt her bad foot.

Snow White

Marluxia! Marluxia! "Calm down what's wrong" Marluxia said trying to calm her. "I...I saw Xemnas try to kill Cinderella and Vexen but they escaped I don't think he saw me but I found out why we are here. Then she explained everything to him. When she was finished Xemnas appeared. "You know to much now you must die" Xemnas said talking to Snow White. Marluxia quickly created a portal that led to Xaldin's room.

Belle and Alice

Before she could even ask Xigbar about Vexen missing he asked her if she had seen Cinderella in the lounge she said no he said he hadn't seen Vexen all day either. "You might make fun of me for this but I had a dream which I think might have actually said She then explained her dream in detail. Maybe you are right and the other man you saw with them was probably Xemnas. I will talk to the other guys about this. Would you like to go see Alice I need to talk to Luxord." "Lets go" Belle said with a determined look in her eyes. Once they got there Belle and Xigbar explained everything they knew. Luxord seemed shocked that Xigbar was implying that Xemnas was planning something he wasn't telling them. Then Belle saw Snow White and Marluxia in Xaldin's room with him and Sleeping Beauty. "We have to go to Xaldin's room now." Belle said as she was running out the door.

Merida

"Now my pet I will teach you not to disrespect me like that" Saix said with a wicked grin on his face. He decided he was gonna make her angry. He knew the two things that made her the angriest was when he called her my pet and when he touched her. So he grabbed her chin "what's the matter my pet?" He said as she tried to jerk her chin free from his he jerked her hair forcing her to look at him. "I hate you" She said which made him let go of the hair in shock and she ran out the door. That had hurt him but he didn't understand why he was a nobody he didn't have a heart. Even if he did she was just a stubborn girl who his superior told him to watch."Hello princess and where do you think your going" Xemnas said as he hit her on the head to knock her out and dragged her down the hall.

Saix was sitting on his bed trying to get those words out of his head all he heard was her telling him she hated him. He didn't know why he was so affected by her words people told him they hated them all the time it had never bothered him before. He was brought out of thought by Xaldin busting in his room and telling him they had to leave now . "Why" Saix asked a little alarmed. "I will explain later we don't have time now" Xaldin created a black portal then pushed Saix through it before he could question Xaldin. Saix and Xaldin then found themselves in a old hotel which seemed to be abandoned. Until the five princesses and four other organization members appeared."Surprised to see Cinderella and Vexen who he hadn't seen in awhile Saix looked at them with a shocked look. "Can someone explain to me what is going on" Saix said. Belle stepped forward and explained the whole situation involving Xemnas and how she had a dream about Cinderella and Vexen being in this hotel. Saix sat there in shock through all that. All of the sudden Alice interrupted " Where is Merida? Saix had a sad look on his face. "we kind of got in a fight then she told me she hated me and left the room about ten minutes before Xaldin came and got me." "Then he became worried knowing she was somewhere in castle oblivion with Xemnas.

Merida

She woke up chained to a wall completely naked. The last thing she remembered was Xemnas hit her in the hallway outside her room. "Did you sleep well princess" Xemnas said with a smirk on his face. "Go to hell you son of a b.." she was interrupted as he slapped her across the face. She had tears forming in her eyes. That had really hurt but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He then yanked her hair so hard that she was forced to look at him."Did I tell you that you could look away bitch? I guess Saix didn't teach you respect I guess I will have to do it myself." She wasn't gonna let him talk to her like that "fuck you" she said. What did you say" he asked .She looked at him defiantly and said " you heard me I said fuck you!" she yelled earning her another slap across the he got an idea and said back how about I fuck you" he said grabbing her boobs and squeezing them. She was powerless as he assaulted her hands and feet seemed to be held in place by something invisible that she assumed was sorcery. Then he did the unthinkable he….he raped her. She didn't even look at him through all this she wouldn't let him see the pain in her eyes. After that he left her feeling like he had punished her enough for one he left he said "expect more tomorrow princess." After making sure he was gone she let out the sobs she had been holding in for the past hour. She missed Saix even though she couldnt believe she was saying that he was better than Xemnas he had never been so rough with her or raped her.. "Saix where are you please help me. Im sorry I said I hated you I didnt mean it" she said crying herself to sleep knowing he couldn't hear her.

Belle woke up from a nightmare sensing something bad had happened to Merida and something worse was gonna happen tomorrow.. She woke Saix up immediately feeling that he should know these things. He wanted to go look for her now but Vexen convinced him to stay an extra week so they could all train and create a plan to get Merida back and defeat Xemnas.

Merida

"Im back" Xemnas said with an evil grin. "I hate you" Merida said. "Now thats no way to talk to you superior I will have to spank you for being a bad girl". She looked at him like he was crazy he had to be kidding she quickly found out he wasn't when he makes a chair appear and bends her over his knee and spanked her till her butt had started to bleed. Then he set her on the ground and proceeded to whip her leaving huge cuts down her back. Then as if to make it worse he poured something she assumed was salt water into her cuts he loved watching her writhe in pain it turned him on. So he once again raped her and then left her once had continued to torture her all day then end the day by raping her. One time when he was doing this she yelled out pleading for Saix or any of her other friends to help her. Xemnas laughed at this "he cant hear you and even if he could you told him you hated him dont you remember .She frowned as the realization of all this hit her. Saix wasn't coming for her. She didn't blame him though she said she hated him and all they ever did was argue. All she was to him was a dumb girl he was forced to look after for reasons she didn't know. He probably didn't even consider her a friend. She hadn't even ever thought of him as a friend. But now it felt like he was her only hope of getting away from this madman known as Xemnas.

Saix and the others had been trying to create an escape plan. They weren't sure Xemnas had Merida until Belle had a vision of Xemnas standing over Merida's bloody motionless body laughing. After Vexen ran some tests he confirmed that Belle was seeing these visions because she had the ability to see the past present and the had decided that there first priority was getting Merida out safely then they would deal with Xemnas. "I think I have a plan" Alice said."Before you interrupt listen to the whole thing. "Me and the other girls could go rescue Merida while the guys go and fight Xemnas. We just need to figure out where he is keeping Merida. Any questions?" No way I will not risk the lives of you girls especially when you have no way to defend yourself" Xaldin said. "But she's our friend to" Snow White said. " No offense ladies but you would just slow us down with no powers or ways to defend yourself" Luxord added. Much to their surprise Cinderella agreed with the guys " As much as I hate to admit it he's right. When Xemnas found out that me and Vexen knew about his plans he tried to kill us and I couldn't do anything about it. Vexen could have been hurt or worse killed trying to save me. Xemnas isn't afraid to hurt women. He doesn't care who you are he will kill you showing no mercy" Xigbar said." They had all agreed after a long argument they decided the girls would stay at the hotel while the guys went to rescue Xemnas.

Merida

Today had to be the worst day of all. She had woken up to see Xemnas standing over her with an evil grin on his face and something in his hand. Her eyes got wide in horror as he realized the thing in his hand was a knife. She tried to back away but he dragged her across the room by her hair and threw her on top of a table and strapped her he slowly dragged the smooth side of his knife down her cheek. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. Then much to her disgust he put his face real close to hers and said "Don't cry" Xemnas said as he licked the tear off her face. "Now lets get down to business" he said as he made a deep cut trailing down her stomach then another to form a big X on her stomach. She cried out in pain as he continued to torture her.

It was the night before their mission to get Merida and Sleeping Beauty couldn't sleep. She was worried for Merida and the guys safety. "Something troubling you princess" Xaldin asked stepping outside onto the balcony. "Its nothing" she said giving him a fake smile. "Don't lie to me princess what is the real problem"Xaldin said looking concerned. " All of you are risking your lives and my friend is with a monster and I can't do anything about it.I just want to help." she said lifted her chin up to look at him "listen to me princess you are a great friend but there is nothing you could do for have powers but you don't know what they are yet. There is no chance in hell I would let you go against Xemnas because you might get hurt and I..I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he said as his face slowly got closer to her until their lips connected in a gentle passionate kiss."Can I sleep in your room tonight I have been having nightmares ever since we left castle oblivion". "Of course" he said with a smile on his face. That night she slept better than she had in the past week with Xaldin's strong arms wrapped around her. She woke up to find him looking at her."Are you watching me sleep" she asked. "No I was about to wake you we are about to leave and I wanted to tell you goodbye. " Please promise me you will be safe" she said looking at him with worry in her eyes. "I will and I will bring Merida back to" he promised. "I have to go now I will see you soon" he said kissing her one more time and then leaving to go meet up with the other other guys were all in the lobby saying their they saw Xaldin they created a dark portal and walked into became serious "ok ladies let's make some potions for when they get back they might have made it seem like it was nothing but Xemnas is a powerful opponent."

She didn't know how much more abuse she could take she had cuts all over her body and her head was throbbing because of all the blood loss and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Then she thought she heard Saix call her name but she quickly frowned knowing it could be him since he hated her. Then she saw 6 black blobs coming towards her before she once again passed out. "Merida!" Saix said as him and the other men rushed over to help was picking her up and was about to take her back to the hotel. All of the sudden they heard Vexen cry out in pain as a ball of energy hit his arm. "Lets go we will defeat Xemnas later we need to get Vexen and Merida somewhere safe" Luxord said creating a dark portal."

The girls were making potions when they saw Saix carrying a bloody unconscious Merida and Vexen walk i behind them holding his the rest of the girls helped Saix with Merida Cinderella put Vexens arm in a sling then and give him one of the potions they made. Once Vexen was feeling a little better he quickly turned his attention to Merida. "Everyone get out except Cinderella so we can help Merida" Saix was about to protest until Marluxia and Xaldin escorted him out. Everyone sat in the lobby except Saix he went to his own went to go comfort him. She knocked and when she didn't hear a reply after a few minutes she let herself in. Saix I know you are very worried and I know how you feel when my parents died I felt all alone and helpless feeling like all the bad things always happen to me and that it was all my fault even though they were lost at sea and I couldn't have done anything. Alice said"I just feel confused because I was always told nobodies didn't have feelings but when she told me she hated me it hurt me and I couldn't understand why" he replied sadly. "Hey cheer up I have known Merida for years and she is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met she didn't really mean it when she told you that. She just gets very mad and says things she doesnt time she left me in the forest when we were younger as a joke. About an hour later she came to her senses and apologized to me. If you want I can sneak in there and check on her." "Thanks but how will you sneak in there." She got serious "Do you promise not to tell Luxord I want to use it to my advantage next time we play a game so I can cheat." He promised then she continued talking. "When yall were gone I found out on accident I can create force fields and become invisible." "He got a smile on his face "thank you so much for caring Merida is lucky to have a friend like you." "You're not alone Saix I can be your friend to. You don't have to deal with this alone.I will be back soon" she said leaving with a smile on her face." Alice was a sweet girl Saix was definitely glad to have friends through all had snuck into the room just like she promised and saw Merida laying on a bed looking a lot better than she had when they had brought her returned and explained the whole situation to Saix. Then Luxord came bursting in asking to talk to Saix alone so she left. Once she left Saix asked Luxord what was wrong. "Like you don't know" Luxord said. "I have seen all the time you have been spending with Alice" Luxord said glaring at Saix. "Wait you don't think somethings going on between me and Alice do you"Saix couldn't help but laugh. Saix then explained why he had really been spending so much time with Alice. "Wow man i'm sorry"Luxord said awkwardly. "I guess I just felt a little jealous that Alice was spending more time with you than me" Luxord the other room Snow White was sitting on the floor as she watched Marluxia transform his room into a garden with two beds so she could sleep in there if she wanted. While he was doing this she found out that she could also control flowers and make them bloom at her st perched on top of one of the bookshelves in the library watching Belle didn't know why but he felt so relaxed just sitting there watching her read. She was brought out of the trance when when he felt someone tap his shoulder and it was her she lifted herself up there and when he asked her how. She explained that she could control things with her mind. Then she went back to reading for a few more hours until she fell asleep in the middle of reading a book. He decided he couldn't just leave her there but remembered he didn't know where her room he dcided to take her to his but he slept on the floor being a woke up some time during the night seeing him on the floor using her powers to bring him up on the bed where he would be more comfortable. Sleeping Beauty was also about to fall asleep in Xaldin's arms but couldn't help worrying about Merida. "Im glad you're safe"she said kissing Xaldin again Well I couldn't just leave you here by yourself could I" he said before they fell asleep in each others arms. Cinderella and Vexen had been up all night monitoring Merida and making sure she was ok. The only cut they couldn't heal was the X on her that all she needed was rest then she would be better in no time."Go to sleep you need it you have worked hard today"Cinderella said putting her hand on Vexen's shoulder. A few days later Merida finally woke up and was greeted by everyone but Saix much to her seeing the disappointment in Merida"s eyes led her to Saix's room."Saix someone is here to see you" Alice giggled then left the two alone. "Whoever you are I don't feel like talking now"Saix said sadly. "Well I feel like talking to the man that saved me from that monster Xemnas" Merida said as Saix whipped around surprised to see her. "Thank you so much you are my hero and im sorry I said I hate you I didn't mean it I was just mad" she said looking ashamed. He grabbed her chin and was surprised when she flinched saw the hurt in his eyes then explained everything that Xemnas did to her. When she finished Saix was pissed he stormed into the room with all the guys and told them all about it. He came back a little later when he heard her screaming finding out that she was having a nightmare. After she explained it was about Xemnas he made her a promise. "I will never let that monster hurt you again my pet."He said holding her close to him trying to comfort her as she fell asleep. Before she fell asleep she begged him"please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone." "I'm never leaving you alone again while Xemnas is still alive my pet" he said kissing her forehead.

Luxord and Alice were once again playing a card game having learned all of each others secrets. Alice and Luxord both had an extra deck of identical cards locked up so neither could cheat. As the game progressed Alice tried to let him think he was winning. In reality he had nothing good from what he was thinking. So she was surprised when he beat her "He saw the surprised look on her face and then explained how. "I can read minds to love thats how I knew. Before the game they had each written down something the loser would have to do and now it was time to figure out what she had to was surprised and happy at the same time because if she lost she had to kiss him and thats what she wrote down he would have to do if he lost. You lost you thought you were smart trying to trick me but you can't trick the gambler of fate now its time for your leaned in and they shared a quick chaste Alice smiled and said" If thats how I get punished when i'm bad maybe I should be bad more often." He smiled and captured her lips again in a longer more passionate kiss.

The guys decided it was time to start training the girls except Cinderella who was working in the lab with Sleeping Beauty because she had found out she was pregnant and Xaldin refused to let her train. Each guy took turns teaching each girl a certain skill to get the most they attacked Xemnas again they would be training most of the people went their separate ways except for Belle who kept training. "Haven't you had enough for one day" Xigbar said. "No" she said with sweat running down her face. "Well do you want to spar Xigbar asked. "Sure but don't go easy on me"Bella said. "Wouldn't dream of it angel" Xigbar said winking at her as he got into a fighting spared for about twenty minutes until both were sweating and breathing heavily. "Not half bad " Xigbar said still panting. "I went easy on you" Belle replied. Then she took him by surprise as she tackled him to the ground and they began to wrestle. Xigbar quickly got the upperhand being the bigger and stronger of the two. He had her pinned to the ground while he was laying on top of her in a rather suggesting way. He then started leaning his face closer to hers about to kiss her. Before he could Luxord's voice could be heard "if yall are gonna fuck maybe use a room that doesn't have a see through wall. And also lock the doors.." At this Belle just blushed. Xigbar on the other hand decided to reply "Thats not what we were doing. And you're just mad because Alice hasn't kissed you." Um...I will leave you guys alone Belle said leaving the room. "Actually I have kissed Alice last night when we were playing cards she lost so she had to kiss me." Luxord replied with a smirk. "So your telling me you forced her to kiss you" Xigbar replied. "Not exactly she liked it"Luxord said "Your just jealous cause i'm getting more than you. Last time I checked you haven't even kissed Belle." "Thats what I was about to do before you showed up captain cock block i'm gonna go try to find her and apologize for your behavior." He found Belle in her room she seemed to be deep in thought so he just watched her. When she finally seemed to snap out of it she had a look of horror on her face. "What's wrong angel"Xigbar went to sit beside her and hug her. "I...I saw.." "You had a vision didn't you and by the look on your face it wasn't a good one." xigbar said interrupting her. She nodded "I saw Xemnas preparing his heartless army then I saw all of you guys get in a fight with Xemnas and you….you lost and he killed every single one of you." Xigbar tried to act indifferently about this vision even though it terrified him. "Then lets get back to training" Xigbar said. Vexen and Cinderella had been in the lab all day deciding the only way she would get him to go to sleep was to trick him. She mixed a sleeping potion and slipped it in the food she had made for him he ate it without question and was out in a few minutes.

_The next day... _

Upon hearing about Belle's vision everyone decided it was time to strike. With that being said they would strike tonight so Saix's powers would be the strongest and so they had time to prepare a little more and come up with a strategy. Once they had decided on a plan they thought was good Xaldin reminded them of one thing. "Sleeping Beauty is pregnant so who will stay with her." "I will I haven't been training lately and my powers involve healing anyway so its not like I would be of much use to you guys" Cinderella said. Alright then its all settled lets get ready to leave. O we can go kick some Xemnas ass" Merida this everyone laughed. Alright lets just say goodbye to Ella and Beauty" Xaldin was the last to say goodbye to Sleeping Beauty he gave her a passionate kiss before he pulled away and told he would be gave Cinderella a hug and she wished him luck then they left through a dark portal. Once they were in castle oblivion they found out that Xemnas had been expecting were all separated Xaldin and Vexen had managed to stay together. Belle, Snow white and Alice all found themselves in a cell similar to the one they were in at their first visit to castle and Xigbar were in a room with some kind of growling animal. Saix was trapped in some kind of labyrinth. Much to his despair Merida wasnt with him he knew he had to find her before Xemnas did. Eventually Saix found out Marluxia was also in the labyrinth. Merida was in a situation she hoped she would never be in again. She found herself face to face with Xemnas. "Hello again did you miss me you filthy slut." I'm not a slut you raped me!" she yelled back. I guess you forgot what happens when you disobey me "he said slapping her across the face. "No I wont let you treat me like like that again this time I have powers." She then transformed into a bear and hit him with one of her claws throwing him against the wall "take that you son of a bitch!" "You shouldn't have done that you little slut now you will pay." He started shooting energy balls at her. She quickly transformed into a hummingbird easily avoiding his attacks. In the dungeon Belle teleported out and picked the lock with her mind. Once they were out they heard people fighting in another room they quickly ran in there. Finding Xigbar and Luxord fighting some sort of dragon. They quickly jumped into the battle to help them. The dragon had six heads until Luxord sent a card flying chopping one of their heads off. Now there were only five so each person took one. Just as one was about to bite Xigbar she created a force field to save she sent an energy beam flying into the dragons mouth that tried to bite him making it explode."Good job Alice two down four more to go" Snow White said avoiding one of the heads mouth as it nearly bit her. Belle quickly stepped in and twisted the heads neck that almost bit snow white and twisted it till she heard a snap. That head fell limp slowing the rest of the dragon down. "Make that 3 more to go" Belle all of the sudden the dragon was frozen and then destroyed by 6 already knew who those lances belonged to as Vexen and Xaldin stepped around what was left of the dragon. "How did Xemnas ever get a hydra in castle oblivion" Luxord asked. Seeing that the girls all had questioning looks on is face he explained that a hydra was a six headed dragon."Have you seen Marluxia, Merida, or Saix" Snow White asked. "No it is just as I feared Xemnas split us up to weaken us" Vexen said frowning. "Well if he split us up they're here somewhere lets go find them" Belle said. "Ok lets split up" Xaldin said "We must stick together we're stronger as a group thats why Xemnas split us up in the first place" Alice argued."Fine then we will stick together now lets get going" Marluxia said. They walked down the halls looking for their friends. They heard someone scream in agony and quickly rushed into the room. They followed the screams to see Marluxia laying on the ground down a straight path about ten feet from them."Marluxia" Snow White yelled about to run to help him until he stopped her."Don't if you take another step you will set off a trap in which spikes come out of the walls thats what happened to me" he said pointing at his wounds."It ok we can go I will create a force field around us so we can go get him" Alice said already creating a force Once they got across Alice let the force field down Snow White immediately rushed to Marluxia's side. "Its gonna be ok I have a potion you can have she said giving it to him."I couldnt you need it more than me he said pushing it away. Its ok we have plenty more Cinderella taught us how to make them while yall were here last time saving Merida" she replied trying to give it to him once time he accepted it "thank you now lets go find Saix he is in this maze somewhere I heard his voice earlier." Marluxia said now healed. "Lets go maybe Merida is with him" Xigbar said trying to reassure himself just as much as everyone they could go look for him they saw him running right at them with at least a dozen heartless behind him. Xigbar fired a few shots and the heartless were gone. "Saix wheres Merida"Alice asked. "I was hoping she was with you guys" Saix said his expression suddenly becoming worried. "That means Xemnas has her" Belle said with a sad expression We must find her and quickly." They searched all the rooms when Vexen heard fighting coming from the lounge. They rushed to the lounge and opened the door which distracted Merida . Xemnas saw this and took his chance to hit her he hit her so hard she hit the wall and was knocked out. As she hit the wall she transformed from a humming bird back to her normal self. Belle ran to try and help her when Xemnas shot a ball of energy at her. She didn't see the ball of energy coming for her. Just as the ball was about to hit her Xigbar jumped in the way and took the hit for Belle. "Xigbar" Belle screamed rushing to his aid. "Its ok angel its just a scratch he said looking at the big hole in his chest. Just do me a favor and kick Xemnas's ass" he said as he passed out. Belle's face turned from a look of sadness to anger "I will I promise" Saix created a portal and Snow White took both Merida and Xigbar through the portal with her to get them help. Then they all turned their attention back to Xemnas he had an evil grin on his face. They surrounded him and began attacking him. At first he defended himself but he was quickly outnumbered. Belle decided now was her chance she got into his mind and made him point his arm at his chest and make an energy ball"This is for Xigbar you son of a bitch" she said as she made him shoot himself with the energy ball square in the chest. He fell to the ground in pain and took his last few they were sure he was dead they went back to the hotel to check on Merida and Xigbar. Once they got back they went to the room they used as a lab and found Xigbar lying on one of the beds. Belle quickly rushed over and grabbed one of his hands. Vexen quickly rushed over to Xigbar to try and fix his wounds. Cinderella then came in telling everyone but Vexen to get out so she could heal Saix escorted Belle out and into his room so he could comfort her since he has been in the same situation. "He will be ok I promise he said trying to comfort Belle. "I know how you feel I felt the same way when we brought Merida back. I know you don't believe me when I say he is gonna be ok but he will. The best thing you can do is stay strong for him." Saix said. Thanks for your help Saix. Saix your a great friend now i'm gonna go outside so Merida can come inside and talk to you since shes eavesdropping outside." Belle said getting up to leave with a smile.I was not eavesdropping" "Then how do you know I said you were"Belle"said back smiling as she that Merida limped inside the quickly went over to her and picked her up and put her on the bed so they could talk. "Are you ok I was so worried. What did he do to you?Im so sorry I broke my promise I just…" Merida cut him off by kissing him on the lips. "What was that for I let Xemnas hurt you and broke my promise you should hate me." Saix I could never hate you,you have risked your life for me and put up with my bad temper"she said kissing him again."Now lets go see if Xigbar is doing any better."Alice saw Belle and pulled her of to the side "Would you like me to go see how he is doing" "Yes please" Belle said. Then Alice left to go see how he was doing. She made herself visible so Cinderella would notice her and asked when Belle would be able to see Xigbar."She can see him tonight but he probably won't wake up for a few days" Cinderella said next few days Belle sat by Xigbar's bedside holding his hand never leaving not even to sleep or only time she ever ate was when Alice brought her some food and sat there until she ate it. She tried to sleep but every time she did she had nightmares about Xigbar dying. On the fifth day she was sitting by his bed holding his hand close to her face crying when all of the sudden she thought she felt his hand move."Don't cry angel he said his voice raspy since he hadn't had anything to drink in five days she smiled at this then gave him some water Alice had brought for her about an hour he had drank the water he began to talk again "did you seriously think I was gonna leave you angel?"After an hour of talking she went to go get everyone else and let them know he was Marluxia's room where Marluxia was talking to Snow White. "Close your eyes I have a surprise for you"he said. When she did as she was told he made vines wrap around her feet and hands so she couldn't move. Then he moved his face very close to her and said "I love you my flower" after he said that he kissed her gently on the lips. Then the vines on holding her feet and hands let go. Once they did she brought her hand up and wrapped them around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes she broke away for air and said "I love you to."As they began to kiss again.A few days later Xigbar was free to go back to his own room where Belle was waiting for him. "May I see your scar" Belle asked as he layed down on his bed referring to the one she believed was her fault. He removed his shirt to show her. It was healing but she could tell it would never go away no matter what Cinderella did. "Im so sorry its all my fault you have that Belle said pointing at his scar."He wiped the tears from her face "This isnt your fault angel I took that energy ball instead of you because I don't know what I would do without you. If you got hurt I would never forgive myself. I love you Belle." he confessed looking away afraid of rejection. She was so surprised she never knew he felt this way about she didn't say anything for a few minutes he spoke again."If you dont like me I understand I just…" She interrupted him"Xigbar" "Yah" he said "Just shut up and kiss me already" she said then she captured his lips in a rough yet passionate kiss. You are my hero"She said kissing him again.

_-The end_

**_this is my 1st story and I know there are probably some problems but hoped you liked it :)_**


End file.
